


The Sun is Close to Me

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2017 [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Festivals, Inspired by Fanart, Introspection, No Dialogue, One Shot, Post-Series, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. To finally be able to live without fear or training, they had found themselves here.





	

A liquid light shone on the lake before them, as Haruka and Michiru intertwined their hands together. Whether it be day or night, they knew that their bond was stronger than anything that could stand against them. Until then, peace was what they wanted, and what they wished for all time.

Haruka held Michiru's hand close to her chest as they watched the lights fill the sky; the festival that night had brought much celebration and filled the air with laughter and wondrous music.

Michiru's hand shook, all the same, even with Haruka close. It was more than clear that she couldn't let her guard down, after all that had come to pass. From a soldier, near the brink of destruction, to finally be able to live without fear or training, they had found themselves here.

Haruka stood, firm and true, the weight finally lifted off her shoulders. She held the spirit and strength of a soldier, a warrior who would travel to the depths to banish evil wherever and wherever it was. She had someone to protect, the one she truly loved, and they were right there they should be.

That was all the mattered.

No matter how chilled the winds became, on such a joyous occasion, they were amongst people unbeknownst to what had lurked beyond the Earth. There was no need for recognition, as they were both what they needed.

Haruka kissed Michiru's hand, and Michiru kissed her right back. No matter how bitter the wind became, the sun was close to them.


End file.
